


Tangled Drabbles 100 words

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: 100 word drabbles from Tangled The Series
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

She was leaving. He watched her shadowy form creeping through his room. The sheets next to him still warm from where she had been moments before.

He didn't know when she would be back. He never knew. Sometimes weeks, sometimes years. Something always drawing her away from him, something disruptive in her soul.

She always returned.

Each time a new scar. He would run his fingers over the lines peppering this beloved body and their eyes would silently meet.

"Stay."

"I can't."

He knew the day would come when he'd hear news, and know that she would never return again.

***  
Thanks to VibishaLakshman for this prompt.

Uh.. it's Cassarian but I don't think that is clear.  
Anyways, send me a prompt or a challenge to do in 100 words. ☺️ It's a brain warm up for me! 


	2. I thought you loved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Cassarian - I thought you loved me

"I thought you loved me."

Cassandra hesitated, before continuing down the stairs. Varian was bent over, his head in his hands as he looked down at a piece of paper. She stepped closer.

"Is that your Mum?"

Varian jumped, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

"What happened?"

"Dad told me she died when I was a baby, she didn't, she left. She's dead now, she died when I was three but, she left me Cassie."

She bent down next to him, taking his hand in hers. She understood, she'd been there.

"It's okay to be sad, or angry."


	3. Kitten Varian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, just my own.

The rain beat against the sides of her tent, she sighed, looking out at the little creature shivering by a tree trunk.

  
She clicked her tounge, reaching her hand out in a beckoning gesture. The little grey kitten ran to her, sodden fur brushed against her skin as the creature curled into her trying to find warmth. Big blue eyes looked up at her gratefully.

"You're more affectionate than Fidella and Owl. You remind me of somebody - I think I'll call you Varian."

Out of the rain, contented and warm with his new human friend, Varian curled up to sleep.


	4. Moon Varian Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from Asasello, which was to rewrite a Wither and Decay Moon Varian song.

"You think I'm evil?  
Wait till you see what's inside yourselves."

"Balance is needed  
Sun's light is gone  
Days warmth disperse  
Let out the moonlight's song  
Quench night's thirst

Wither and decay  
Minds begin to fray  
Let the night win  
Let out the dark within   
Show your nature true

Wither and decay  
Doubts plague the way  
Let them know the perverse  
Let them see the worst  
That they contain inside

Wither and decay  
All hope fades away  
Goodness has died.  
Darkness needn't hide  
Reveal hidden desires

Wither and decay  
Darkness time to play

Wither and decay  
Make them all pay."


	5. Red Snaps

“I’m dying, don’t tell Angry.”

Lance, worried, had taken her up to the castle so that she could meet the doctor.

The doctor had let out a laugh. He’d gone outside and whispered something to Lance.

Lance came in with a cupcake and a hot water bottle.

The blood would come every month now, he’d explained.

She was angry, angry because if she’d had a mother she would know these things. She wouldn’t feel this stupid, this lost.

In the woods, a cloud of light appeared in front of her.

The light started to take the shape of a wolf.


	6. Raccoon Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dg-darkfantasy. Thank you ☺️

"What...how?"

Ruddiger shrugged.

"Did you get married? I'd have appreciated an invite."

Varian looked at the three mewing kits on his doorstep, and the adult female that was protectively hovering over them, looking up at Varian suspiciously.

"My Dad's going to be so annoyed. You know that somehow this is going to be my fault right?"

Ruddiger gave a sympathetic chirp, stood up on his hind legs he looked over at his...female? Wife? Varian didn't know, but the look was adoring.

He sighed as he opened the door wider, the three little racoon kits stumbled over the threshold.


	7. Raccoon wedding

Ruddiger stretched, and turned, uncomfortable in the tightly fitting tuxedo jacket. He let out a frustrated growl before letting all four legs collapse under him and lying in a defeated pile on the floor.

Pascal gave a sympathetic grimace and nodded in an understanding way that seemed to say "she used to do this to me too...but it was a dress."

Ruddiger sent an accusing look at Varian, who himself was pulling at the sleeves of his too short suit jacket.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. Once the Princess gets an idea in her head nothing will change it."


	8. Not what he signed up for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with a theme today...  
> Are they still drabbles of they're related or are they tiny chapters?

"You're always talking about saving our souls."

"But animals don't have souls." The priest explained patiently.

The Princess stared at him, her lips pursed.

"Are you saying that Pascal dousn't have a soul?"

He glanced at the little lizard on the Princesse's shoulder who had somehow turned white with a gold halo like band around his head.

"Pascal is special, but if we started marrying off raccoons, what next raccoon christenings?"

The Princess bounced on her feet. 

"That's a brilliant idea, can we do that today too, I mean, we're all here already."

"I did not sign up for this."


	9. A first time

"What happened?"

"She was trying to join in the dance but some of the boys started taunting at her, shouting that she was a mutt. She.. well, went grrr..." Eugene explained arching his fingers as if they were claws. "We've sent people out looking for her. She was last seen heading for the woods."  
  


"The woods, right." Lance jumped back onto his horse.

Catalina was curled up in a pile of leaves, her fur bristling, she let out a slight whimper and started to turn. 

He threw his jacket around her and pulled her into a hug. 

"Daddy." She cried. 


	10. Villians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by DG-Darkfantasy

"So.." Lance said excitedly spreading the game board out in front of them.

"In this game there are two teams, one side is trying to rescue the Princess from the tower, the others try to stop them."

Eugene, Rapunzel, Varian, Cassandra and Frederick all looked at each other, all regretting letting Lance choose the game for games night.

"So whose going to be the Villains?"

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Varian complained.

"We weren't." Eugene said, then muttered under his breath "though..."

"He was looking at me too." Cassandra whispered to Varian.

"And me." Frederick added. "Perhaps, a different game?"


	11. Jelous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was from a--deity, Varian jealous over Cassandra, but fluff. It was quite difficult to do in 100 words ;-)

Varian couldn't concentrate for jealousy, he'd seen Cassandra talking with another man, why did it have to be another scientist?

There was a knock on the door, he looked up to see Cassandra stood there. Strangely, holding a rock out to him. He took it, it was glinting and heavy.

"It's a meteorite?"

"I thought you might want to figure out what compounds it was made of."

"How?"

"I don't always understand what you do. So, I didn't know how to get you a birthday present that you would like. That's why I was talking to Durnik, he suggested it."


	12. Angry and Red

Keira heard sniffling coming from the cupboard and pushed it open. It was the new girl, she'd been watching her closely. She wasn't like Keira, who didn't remember a time she wasn't in the orphanage, she was new, pretty, and shy, she wouldn't last ten minutes without help. 

The problem was, she just didn't speak. How were you supposed to know get to know somebody if they didn't speak?

"I'm Keira, we could run away together?"

The red haired girl wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up at her, slowly she reached out her hand and took Keira's.


	13. Varian's goodbye

"I'm sorry I tried to lock you in amber."

Cassandra stared at him.

"Let me explain, I thought you'd be safe, because Rapunzel could let you out like she did my Dad and it would be better than the whole of Corona's guard attacking you. It was still a misfire but..."

"Guess I'll be taking this with me then."

"The cassandrium? Why?"

"I'm taking something belonging to all the people that tried to help me even when I was at my wrost. Maybe they'll keep me from taking a wrong turn again, or keep me safe somehow."

"I hope so."


	14. I do

"I do."

Adira felt something inside crack. Swiftly, silently, she exited the hall. 

"Sister."

She didn't turn to Edmund, she didn't need to see him to guess his expression.

"I'm glad he's happy." 

"Quirin and Varity are a good match."

"Send them my congratulations and appologise, parties aren't my thing."

"I know how you feel about him Adira, the problem is, you never let him know. However good a match he and Varity are, you may have been even better, but by never telling him you never gave him the choice."

"I'm fine on my own, no, actually, I'm amazing."


	15. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by DG-DARKFANTASY

"Vampires don't exist."

"I'm a werewolf V."

"Exactly, you're a werewolf, not a vampire, because werewolves exist and vampires don't."

"Zombies, ghosts, demons, interdimesional portals, magic hair..."

"Yes. They all exist, I have seen them, so I know they exist. I have never seen a Vampire. They don't exist."  
  
Catalina turned to him with a wicked smile, he watched as her eyes began to turn red, and she opened her mouth to reveal long sharp incisors.  
  
"That's where you wrong I'm a vampwolf!"

She dove at him, Varian tripped as he backed away.

"Ha! Got you good!"

"You did not!"


	16. Snowball Fight

“…then pull the leaver.” The giant snowball was released from the catapult. It buried the girls. The boys burst out laughing, then panicked when they realized that the girls hadn’t immerged from the snow yet. They ran to the huge pile of snow.

“Rapunzel!” Eugene shouted.

Varian fell to his knees, digging through the snow. He found a thick brown coat, then Catalina’s icy face appeared.

“I got you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning backward hauling her free from the snow. He brushed her hair from her face looking down at her.

“Are you alright?”

“AGAIN!”


	17. Love Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by a—deity – Varian confesses his love for Cassandra.

“Cassandra! Please, this is your home!”

  
“Not anymore.” For an instant Varian thought he saw something akin to pain in her eyes, but even if he did, it didn’t change anything.

“Corona falls today.”

He dived as a black rock came at him, falling to the floor he looked up at Cassie. No, he reminded himself, Cassie wasn’t there anymore, something else had taken over.

“But, I love you.” His quiet confession wasn’t heard. For a moment he just watched, towns people were throwing things, holes were opening in the floor, and the Cassie shaped hole in his heart closed.


	18. Cancelled

"You look so beautiful Cass." Rapunzel said tying the final lace in her dress.

King Fredrick appeared in the doorway. 

"We've just had word. The plague has reached Old Corona." 

Rapunzel and Cass gasped.

"We're closing the gates. Corona is in lockdown."

"But Varian?" Cassandra said.

"I'm sorry Cassandra. He hadn't left the town before we got word."

Rapunzel put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"But the people of old Corona?"

"We're sending aid." King Fredrick answered briefly as he turned to leave.  
  
"He'll be okay, Cass." 

"I know he will." Cassandra said taking the veil from her head.

Thank you A--deity for 'saving' the prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you A--deity for 'saving' the prompt.


	19. Babysitting

"Varian, I told Princess Rapunzel you'd babysit the twins today."

Quirin said.

"Ah ha." Varian said concentrating on his experiment. Suddenly he looked up. "Wait, what?"

The two toddlers ran into his lab, circling around his legs giggling.

"Oh no! No, no, no. Labs are dangerous. Big bang."

"Bang!"

"Bang!" Shouted the twins.

Later.

"Aww, you got them to sleep." Rapunzel said looking at the sleeping children. " Thanks so much Varian, I know they probably disturbed your alchemy."

"Actually they helped me come up with a new medical procedure."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked curiously, "Medical?"

"Yep, I call it a vasectomy."


	20. Three in one - Seven Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I had an idea to write a Varian and the Seven Kingdoms Cassarian fic , but it would have ended up novel length and I don't have the time - so I'm trying to write it in 10 100 word drabbles - because I'm crazy.

Seven Kingdoms 1/10 - The dream

"Ulla! No! Our own son!"

Varian jerked awake from the familiar nightmare, and headed to the kitchen.

"Happy 18th birthday son." Varian took the book Quirin was holding out to him.

"Thanks Dad... Wait, is this?"

"Your mother's alchemy journal. It's time for you to grow into the man you want to be."

"I don't understand."

"Your mother is still alive."

"What?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that she's trapped in another dimension."

"Dad! I can get her back."

"Varian , your mother is not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?"

"That's for you to discover yourself."

Seven Kingdoms 2/10 - Falling for Cass

Two years later.

"Is anybody there? Hugo? Nuru? Help?"

Varian looked down, there was a drop of three, no closer to four, hundred feet below him. He could feel the dirt under his fingers start to loosen as he clung to the edge of the cliffside. Then it crumbled and he knew it was the end. 

A hand caught his arm, he was being pulled up, he looked and gasped.

"Cassandra."

They panted with effort as he crawled onto the solid ground.

"What are you doing here Varian?"

"Um..my mum's alive."

"What!"

"There's these seven challenges, it's my quest."

Seven Kingdoms 3/10 - Who needs enemies

UH.. THIS ONE IS A BIT RUDE SO BE WARNED.

"So you're Cassandra." Hugo said. "Varian gets a hard on everytime your name is mentioned."

Nuru went and stood close to Varian, their bodies almost touching.

"Uh.. Nuru what are you doing?"

"Testing the theory. Cassandra."

She looked down. Varian covered his groin.

"Hey stop it!"

"Jeez Vare, your friends are as weird as you are." Cassandra laughed.

"Hugo thinks he's funny." Varian huffed.

"Hugo is funny I particularly like it when he compares your genitalia to vegetables." Nuru stated.

Yong laughed.

"Yeah that is funny because they're always so small. Like Hey limp dick!"

"Stringbean."

"Chickpeas for balls."

"Guys!"


	21. Seven Kingdoms 4/10 On there own.

Warning for insinuated sexual situations.

****

She was smiling at him across the firepit, her skin glowing, her eyes sparkling as she laughed at his jokes. She moved to sit next to him, she was leaning closer to him, actually interested in his stories, and things started to change, it was like they were the only ones there. 

***  
Varian did up his buckle. He smiled at Cass.

"Was it ..." 

"It was good, surprisingly."

Varian punched the sky and did a dance.

"Guess it's true what they say, it's not the size it's the way you use it."

"Wait what?"

"I'm kidding. Just, don't act so smug."


	22. Seven Kingdoms 5/10 & 6/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for insinuated sexual situations.

Seven Kingdoms 5/10 - Jealous

"What's your problem?" Varian yelled at Nuru

"You! Rutting like some animal in the woods."

"There's not exactly any inns around."

"AHH!"

"Hugo?"

"You're an idiot. But then again, older woman nice."

"We have a love hate relationship, she loves me, but she hates it."

"Dude, that is not a healthy relationship."

***  
"Are you okay Nuru?

"I don't understand Hugo, I am always so much nicer to him than Cassandra is."

"He likes people being mean to him, it's what our entire friendship is based on."

"You're friends?"

"Of course."

"So I should try and be mean?"

"Yep. You should."

Seven Kingdoms 6/10 - Nuru tries.

"Hello Nuru." Varian smiled.

"Your front teeth are unusually large."

"Yeah, uh, I guess they are..."

"You are very short for a man, like a woman, except, a short woman.

"Never did hit that growth spurt."

"You smell worse than your donkey."

"Sorry, I'll take a bath."

"Your interests bore everybody, and you are not as proficient at them as you think you are."

"Hey! Why are you being mean Nuru?"

"It surprises me that Cassandra let you bed her, she must have been drunker than we realized."

Varian stalked off.

"Did I do it, Hugo?"

"Yeah, you did it."


End file.
